Far Cry 5
Far Cry 5 (stylized as FARCRY 5) is an upcoming Far Cry ''game. It will be released on 27th February 2018.2017-05-16, NEW ASSASSIN'S CREED, FAR CRY 5, THE CREW 2 COMING WITHIN THE NEXT YEAR. ''IGN, accessed on 2017-05-17 It is set in the fictional Hope County, Montana, USA.2017-05-22, Far Cry 5’s first teaser welcomes you to Montana. Polygon, accessed on 2017-05-24 Plot The remote community of Hope County, Montana, has been taken over by the cult Project at Eden's Gate , lead by Joseph Seed and his siblings. A new deputy Sheriff sets out to reclaim the town from the grip of the militaristic cult. Assisting the Sheriff are several allies with their own personal grudges against Eden's Gate, including local pastor Jerome Jeffries, bush pilot and mechanic Nick Rye and bartender Mary May Fairgrave. Gameplay As for a Far Cry game the open world first person shooter remains the same, but with many new features such as customizable vehicles and fully operational planes with dogfights. The hunting system is back and the ecosystem along with it, but with far less exotic animals. Also, fishing is introduced. Weapons Handguns * 1911 * .44 Magnum * 6P9 * D50 * A99 Shotguns and Rocket Launchers * M133 * FP6 * D2 * M-79 * RPG SMGs and LMGs * M11A1 * MP40 * Skorpion * A2000 * BZ19 * MP5 * PKM * MKG Assault Rifles and Sniper rifles * AR-C * M4A1 * AK-47 * MS16 * SVD * MBP .50 Melee * Baseball Bat * Sledgehammer * Bowie * Machete * Tanto * Fist (Hand) * Boot Misc * Throwing Knives * Compound Bow Explosives * Dynamite * Grenade * Molotov Equipment * Parachute and Wingsuit * Digital Binoculars * Repair Tool Vehicles * Tractor * Buggy * Civilian Pickup Truck * Coupe Signature * Cult Pickup truck * Truck Aircraft * Helicopter * Air plane Editions There's three different editions to pre-order as well a pre-order bonus called Doomsday Prepper Pack * Standard - The base game. * Deluxe - Includes the Deluxe Pack, which consists of the Big Game Hunter Pack and the Ace Pilot Pack. * Gold - Includes the Deluxe Pack and the Season Pass. Gallery 5c8ee43ehkh4356228b45672.jpg|Preorder bonus 346345sfgtdfbnvg523qa.jpg|Flying screenshot 52523543513szagsdhreg.jpg|Screenshot far_cry_5_1.jpg far_cry_5_2.jpg far_cry_5_3.jpg fc_bar-spread-eagle-538x300_72q_ncsa.jpg fc_fangs-for-hire-538x300_72q_ncsa.jpg Far_Cry_5_Extended_Gameplay_Walkthrough_Ubisoft_US Trivia *This marks the first Far Cry game to be set in North America, particularly the rural United States. *It's the first Far Cry game to feature operational planes within the open world. *It will also be the first game in the franchise to feature a fully customized protagonist. * The director of FARCRY 5 is Dan Hay, who won the BAFTA Game Awards for Best Action Game. * It is the only Far Cry Game to have drop-in drop-out co-op multiplayer. Controversy * Far Cry 5 has come under fire for portraying American cultists as the main antagonists, due to contrast with Christian evangelicals. The game has also been accused of plagiarizing Red Barrels' Outlast 2 and Irrational Games' BioShock Infinite. References pt-br:Far Cry 5 Category:Games Category:Far Cry 5